


Blue Moons and Yellow Eyes

by Spideronsilk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill's a sap, Chubby Dipper, Fluff, Insecure Dipper, M/M, Magic, Magical Dipper, Mind demon Bill, Overweight Dipper Pines, Werewolf Dipper - Freeform, like always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideronsilk/pseuds/Spideronsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moon's pull is strong and Dipper fights to stay in control, but he runs into his crush Bill Cipher who somehow knows his secret. But Bill's been hiding secrets of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Moons and Yellow Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The first quarter of this fic was from an unfinished original work so here's more of that!
> 
> All my original works revolve around demons, werewolves and hellhounds cause I'm trash
> 
> But I love it anyways

The wind was harsh and pushed against his shaking form, whipping his chocolatey brown hair around his head. His navy blue sweater was one size too small and it hugged his lumpy form a little too close for comfort. he tucked his chubby face into the stretched out collar, enjoying the warm it produced. He looked down at the inside of his left wrist through his worn sleeves, frowning at the crypitc symbols that glowed a bright, firey red that stood out harshly against his pale, pudgy skin.  
_Why do I have to be a monster. Why can't I be normal, why does tonight have to be a full moon..._  
He felt his saddness plague his mind, he couldn't help but feel pathetic as cars raced by, leaving him in the cold, setting afternoon light. He was waiting for Mabel, he couldn't drive on his own, his anxiety wouldn't let him, panic rose up every time he got behind a wheel. The symbols burned his wrist as his form flickered, fur splintering across his body for a split second before quickly shifting back, he needed to get a hold of himself before he changed, the pull of the awaiting moon didn't help either. _Why can't I be normal...why do I have to be such a loser...such a freak_ -  
"Hey."  
Dipper jumped at the unexpected voice, looking over he saw a head of golden hair, whipping around wildly in the winter breeze, Bill approched slowly, his lips drawn in a thin line, his brows were knitted together and Dipper felt his face flush, he must look so stupid standing on the darkening corner.

"Oh, ahh, hey Bill...wh-whats up?"

 _I didn't mummble any of that under my breath right..._  
He had a bad habit of talking to himself when he thought no one was around, he couldn't be caught by some one from school, Bill would probably tell everybody and then he'd be more of an outcast as he already was.

"Dipper are you alright? What's with you still being out so late?"

A strong gust of wind blew around them, making the leaves around them skuttle on the floor, the chubby boy shrunk farther into his sweater, shivering, while Bill seemed unaffected by the sudden cold front. "Oh, well...Mabel's on her way to pick me up, I was just out...doing some stuff..." He gave a small smile, turning up the left corner of his mouth, afraid to show off his sharpened canines. The blond beat his fingers on the strap of his brown bag, nervously chewing on his bottom lip, _why does he have to be so cu-_  
"Do you want a ride?" Bill's high pitched voice quickly cut through his thoughts, and the burnette felt his face heat up from embarrassment,

"Ahh no! Mabel will be here. I know it's late but she's super busy and I'm kind of just hanging out so...it's alright if she takes her time."

It wasn't alright, the moon would be out soon and he wouldn't be able to hold back the blood lust any longer, the ruins on his wrist were starting to sting, he ran his tongue over his pointed teeth, it was getting harder for him to stay in control, his senses were beginning to sharpen, he could now hear Bill's heart beat, it was fast but steady, he was on edge but still in control. _Bill's probably on edge because I'm so weird, I should leave, he doesn't want to be around me, he's just trying to be nice. he feels sorry for me._  
He backed up, bringing his chubby paw up to wave goodbye. Bill's face was contorted into slight worry, his mouth slightly open in order to speak but Dipper beat him to it,  
"Look I should go, my sister will be here soon so there's no need to worry, I'll see you around Bill."

He padded away, face heated in an embarassed flush, the ruins were on fire now, sizzling his thick arm, his breathing had quickened, it wouldn't be much longer now. Prickling pain littered his muscles, every breathe was labored and strained, he had to get away, the monster was escaping and it wouldn't be much longer before he lost control. _If I don't leave now I might hurt Bill..._

Dipper was desperately trying to hold the beast down, his breathing shallow, when he felt a large hand clamp onto his shoulder, he let out a small yelp as he jumped, his skin shifting and becoming furry, his symbols burned up his entire arm, and he was whipped around, right back into Bill's face. Dipper quickly shielded his face with his thick arms, desperate to cover his changing form, but the pull of the moon was too strong and he couldn't force himself to change back.

"B-bill...you have too..."

"Pine Tree come on, we need to get you out of here before you fully change."

_What?_

"W-what Bill h-how do you-"

Dipper looked up into the blond's hazel eyes, a golden yellow in the rising darkness, Bill's face was a calm and even mask, his heartbeat dead steady. _How can Bill know?! HOW does he know, what if he tells someone about me?!_

Dipper had lost control of his breathing, it was short and frantic, allowing very little air to pass through, he dropped onto his hands and knees, Bill was right besides him, kneeling down with a look of concern. For some reason Bill was trying to help him but all Dipper could focus on was the pulsing beating of Bill's heart, the quickened heart rate made the burnette's mouth water, the memory of blood was warm on his tongue, he couldn't control the change any longer, he felt his round body shifting, becoming strong and sleek, a predator that was feared by even the smartest of beasts. His mind became an airy blurr, sound and sight becoming fuzzy and hazy as the beast took control, Bill's golden eyes were glowing in the moonlight, cobalt flames blazing around him. _Wait, that's not possible....what's...what's going on..._

"Pine Tree.... Just stay calm..."

Bill's high pitched voice followed by a loud snap were the last things Dipper heard before his visioned blackened and the world fell silent.

~~~~~~~

Dipper opened his eyes and found himself face down in a lush emerald field, the thick grass tickled his nose, and he slowly sat up, talking in the wide open plains before him. It was littered with bright, florescent flowers, blues and yellows glowing bright against the pinkish purple afternoon sky, Dipper sat back taking it all in, _Where am I?_

"We're in my mindscape."

Dipper whipped his chunky body around, seeing Bill standing off to the side, his golden hair billowing in the warm breeze.

"B-bill how- w-what's going on!?"

His breathing quickened again, the attack from earlier coming back full force, Bill rushed over kneeling infront of the chunky burnette once again, whispering calming coos and bringing their foreheads together, instant calm washed over the panicking boy, he leaned into the touch, breath becoming slow and even,

"Easy there kid, you're alright now, everything's going to be okay."

Bill brought the burnette's fluffy head to his chest, rubbing soothing circles into his wide back,

"B-bill what's..."

Dippers voice was still rough, his sentence breaking off as he let the calming warmth fill his body. Dipper felt Bill's body relax as he let out a slow sigh, continuing his soothing massage on the others back,

"Pine Tree... The reason you're here and how I know what you are is because... I'm a mind demon. I've been reading your thoughts for a while and-"

"You've been reading my mind?!"

Dipper through himself back, his face twisted in shock and disbelief, the fact that Bill was a demon wasn't what blew the burnette's mind, it was the fact that his maybe, kind of, not really crush had been reading his mind the whole time. _Oh god if Bill can read my he's probably seen all the embarrassing things I think about! On fuck, Bill are you reading my mind right now?!"_

"Yes I can hear your thoughts."

Bill ran his hand through the wider boy's wild hair, calming him down as he noticed the fear in his watery eyes and quivering lip,

"And I don't listen to them all the time, only when I need to."

Dipper was unsure how to react, the soft warmth of Bill's touch left him feeling light and airy, but Bill's confession sparked his never ending anxiety,

"What do you mean 'when you need to'?"

Bill's tan cheeks blossomed into a light rose, his face flushed as he turned away and watched the frozen sunset,

"W-well it's just... I listen so i know how to make you happy."

"Y-you what?"

It was Dipper's turn to blush, his pale skin burning scarlet compared to Bill's light flush, he nervously picked at his sweater, suprised that if seemed to fit his chunky form well in Bill's 'mindscape'. He kept his head low, unsure how to react,

"Not in a weird way or anything! I just don't like 'hearing' you talking down about yourself all the time, I only listen so I can try and help."

Dipper shot his mocha eyes up to meet the blond's, searching for the lie behind those odd words, he found nothing but honestly,

"Why would you want to help me? I'm a monster and i can't even control my power. I'm fat and ugly and why would you want to help someone like me?"

Tiny tears slid down his overly round cheeks, his eyes still locked on the blond's, he clutched his wrist with his hand, not feeling the burning sensation the symbols usually produced. Bill gently lifted up Dipper's soft chin, a searching expression on his face,

"I want to help because there's something about you that drives me crazy. I for one don't think you fat or ugly at all, you look amazing if you ask me, and not all of us can be born knowing how to control our powers, there's a lot of reasons why I want to make you happy, even if you can't see them."

Dipper shivered at the touch, Bill's words leaving him breathless and dazed,

"So what does this have to do with us being here?"

Bill smiled as he dropped Dipper's chin and nestled himself next to the plump boy,

"You were changing and couldn't control yourself anymore so I brought you here to escape the pain. We'll be able to hang out here until the sun rises."

They sat in silence after that, listening to the breeze rustle through some scattered Pines that had appeared sometime during their conversation, the sky had seemed to have shifted into a deeper purple and Dipper looked up at the star speckled atmosphere as he broke the blissful silence,

"You did all that for me? I could have hurt you! Do you...do you really care that much?"

They locked eyes once again, liquidity browns gazing into piercing gold,

"Of course sapling, I'd do anything to make you happy."

Blush dusted both of their cheeks, watery smiles breaking out on their tired faces,

"Bill I...thanks."

  
Dipper curled up in the plush grass while Bill laid besides him, arms folded behind his head, they continued to bask in the peaceful silence before Bill spoke up,

"So Pine Tree, you said you think I'm cute?"


End file.
